


Missed Important Calls

by McBerrysworld



Category: Glee
Genre: 4.18 Shooting Star, M/M, Not really ended, left up in the air ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBerrysworld/pseuds/McBerrysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Spoilers from 4.18 Shooting Star. Kurt's point of view of what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt walks out of class grabbing his phone and switching it back on. Suddenly his phone lights with text messages and missed phone calls. He glances threw his phone log. 5 miss calls from his dad and one miss call from Blaine. A confused look comes over Kurts face. He dials his voicemail. 

The automatic voice tells him he has 6 messages. 

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine is barely speaking, his voice is in such a quiet whisper, sniffles can be heard. “You must be in class,” another sniffle. “So i just needed to leave you a message,” something is shuffled on the recording. “I just need you to know, i love you. i will continue loving you even after i’m gone,” Blaine suddenly sobs. “Goodbye Kurt,” the message ends and the next one plays. 

“Hey Kurt, I need you to call me as soon as you get this… its very important. I want you to hear it from me,” 

“Kurt, Kiddo, come on you need to pick up your phone,”

“Kurt, something has happened you need to ring me,” 

“Kurt, pick up your phone,” 

“Kurt please kiddo pick up!” 

Kurt ends the message and quickly dials his dad’s number. 

“Oh kiddo, thank god. Have you talked to anyone?” 

“No dad i just turned my phone on, what’s happening? i got a message from Blaine thats all,” 

“Kurt, there was a shooting at McKinley. Blaine’s …..” Kurt didn’t here the rest as his phone slipped from his hand and he dropped to his knees with his head in his hands. He quickly hung up on his dad and dialed Blaine’s number. 

“Hey you reached Blaine, can’t come to the phone right now. Just leave a message and i’ll get back you,”

“Blaine? why aren’t you picking up? Blaine please tell me you’re alright…. please Blaine….”


	2. Part 2 - Ending Option One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is option one for the ending......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to test myself so i wrote two endings. This is ending one. 
> 
> I have my amazing Brain storming buddy and i think him cause he helped me come out and hash out some of my ideas. Thanks Jord.

Kurt hung up and tried repeatedly. Leaving message after message for Blaine. He finally tired his dad again.   
“Kurt, thank god. Are you okay? You just hung up kiddo,” Burt said with a sigh of relief. 

“Sorry I needed to hear Blaine’s voice. I can’t get threw to him,” Kurt said from his floor of the hallway. 

“You couldn’t get a hold of him?” Burt asked with a concerned voice. 

“No, have you heard anything more?” 

“No I haven’t only that there was a shooting and that Finn had saw Blaine but that’s it,” Burt said he’s concern now rising with every second. 

“I’m going to call Tina, she should know,” Kurt said 

“Sure kiddo, give me a call when you find something. I will ring around too,” Burt said before hanging up. 

Kurt dialed Tina’s number as fast as he could. She picked up after three rings. 

“Oh god Kurt!” Tina said; her voice full of tears. 

“Tina, I can’t get a hold of Blaine, do you know where he is?” Kurt asked.

“Yes Kurt, he’s in surgery, I haven’t hear anything else. I’m at the hospital with his parents. Let me go ask if they have heard anything I’ll let you know okay,” Tina said. 

“Thank you Tina,” Kurt said as he hung up. He quickly texted Burt the news and stood up from the floor. Blaine had to be right; he was a fighter he wouldn’t just give up. He couldn’t sit here in New York; he had to go home to Ohio, to Blaine. 

He rushed back to the apartment shoving clothes into a bag, while Rachel and Santana figured out how he would be getting back.   
Finally Kurt arrived in Columbus and Burt picked Kurt up and drove him back. Kurt stormed into the hospital and up the stairs to meet Tina in the hallway. Tina grabbed Kurt and hugged him tightly, her sobs got louder as she held Kurt. Then Kurt just knew. He knew he had lost Blaine and Kurt then join Tina in crying. 

“I’m so sorry Kurt, they said he bleed out on the table,” Tina said threw her tears. 

“Where is he, can I see him?” Kurt asked. Tina pulled back to look at Kurt. “I just need to see him one last time,” Kurt added with a sob. Tina nodded and led Kurt down the hallway to the doctors. 

“Can he see Blaine’s body?” Tina said holding Kurt close; the doctor look from Kurt to Tina. 

“I’m his ex, I just need to see him,” Kurt said. The doctor nodded and showed Kurt to where Blaine’s body was. 

Kurt walked into the room slowly before dragging a seat over to Blaine’s body; sitting next to it. 

“Hey Blaine,” Kurt said before reaching out and grabbing his hand. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he sobbed. “You said goodbye but you promised we would never say goodbye, you knew didn’t you,” Kurt said as he leaned down to rest his cheek against Blaine’s cold hand. 

Kurt stayed there for at least an hour before he got up and left the room. He never said goodbye and he would never forget him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea where this will go, but i haven't written in quite a while. So don't know what you guys think of this..... let me know if you want me to write the ending i have in mind for it


End file.
